darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonfire shield (ranged)
The dragonfire shield (ranged) is created when combining a draconic visage with an Anti-dragon shield and choosing to forge it towards Ranged. Requiring 70 Defence to equip, it is one of the most powerful shields in RuneScape. Much like the anti-dragon shield from which it is made, the dragonfire shield (ranged) provides partial protection from dragonfire attacks; however, it also provides the same partial protection from the ice breath of skeletal wyverns that an elemental shield or equivalent would offer. In addition, due to most chromatic dragons relying on magic damage on basic attacks, the effectiveness of ranging dragons is increased provided the player maintains distance from the dragon. It also has identical stats to the Armadyl buckler, except for the Dragonfire protection and the prayer bonus. The dragonfire shield cannot be lent. Additionally, it can only be traded when completely uncharged. Creation The dragonfire shield is created by attaching a draconic visage to an anti-dragon shield at any anvil. The process requires 90 Smithing and a hammer, giving 2,000 Smithing experience and an uncharged dragonfire shield. There are 3 types of dragonfire shields you can smith, you will be given the option to choose either melee, range or magic dragonfire shield. Players who do not have the required Smithing level to make the shield may seek help through the Assist System; alternately, Oziach in Edgeville will smith the shield for any player at a cost of 1,250,000 coins. It is possible to change between the different uncharged versions by using the dragonfire shield at the dragon forge located in the Ancient Cavern. A blast fusion hammer, which costs 1,000,000 gp, purchaseable from the Blast Furnace Foreman is required. This requires level 92 smithing. The draconic visage is dropped by most high-level dragons, including black dragons, iron dragons, steel dragons, mithril dragons, frost dragons, skeletal wyverns, celestial dragons, King Black Dragon and the Queen Black Dragon. However, green dragons, blue dragons, red dragons, bronze dragons, brutal green dragons, and all baby dragons do not drop the draconic visage. For a time until an update on 16 June 2009, the shield itself was a possible drop from other players on PvP Worlds. Additionally, between 4 January and 11 January 2012, the draconic visage could be obtained from the Barrows minigame. Dragonfire charges Charging As it absorbs the dragonfire attacks of adult dragons, the dragonfire shield builds charges. The shield can also be charged by absorbing the breath attacks of skeletal wyverns, although it will still discharge dragonfire. Each breath attack gives the shield one charge. The shield can hold up to 50 charges. While the shield is in the inventory, right-clicking the Inspect ''option can be used to check its current number of charges. To charge the dragonfire shield, simply equip the shield and attack any dragon capable of breathing dragonfire. With the use of an Antifire potion, no damage will be taken. There are several ways to charge a dragonfire shield in complete safety. * A steel dragon (POH) in a player-owned house's Treasure Room. If not using another player's POH, it costs 10,000,000 coins (10M) to build, and requires 95 Construction. * A pit iron dragon in a player-owned house's Dungeon Pit. If not using another player's POH, it costs 7,500,000 coins (7.5M) to build, and requires 97 Construction and completion of Love Story. * Elvarg in Dominion Tower, with 160 combat, Dragon Slayer and at least 19 other quests completed. * The Queen Black Dragon can instantly charge the dragonfire shield. Players who do not have such options available can also charge the shield easily using one of the following: * A Blue Dragon can be fought in the basement of the Heroes' Guild, which is easily accessed from the Burthorpe lodestone. Note that the Heroes' Quest needs to be completed for entry into the guild. * Black dragons can be fought in the Evil Chicken lair in Zanaris. This requires Lost City to be complete. * The Brimhaven Dungeon is easily accessible from the Karamja lodestone and contains some types of dragons that can be fought, but 875 coins need to be paid per entry unless the hard Karamja tasks have been completed. * The King black dragon can be accessed from the symbol north of the Monastery near the Edgeville lodestone, allowing quick charging if in a hurry. Discharging & Special Players can drain all of the dragonfire shield's charges at once by right-clicking the shield in the inventory and selecting ''Empty. This will release all of the shield's charges in a harmless burst. This function is useful when selling or trading the shield, as it can only be traded when completely uncharged. With the Legacy/EOC update, the Dragonfire shield again has its special attack. Players can use the attack by right clicking a charged and equipped dragonfire shield and clicking "Activate". This uses up 1 charge and has a cooldown period. (Does not work on Dragons or Wyverns.) Also, if dropped on death in an unsafe environment, when recovered the dragonfire shield will be completely uncharged. This is not recommended as you may lose the shield. Prices Bonuses When bought or smithed, the shield will be uncharged. A partially charged Dragonfire shield will have the same defensive bonuses as a fully charged shield. Uncharged |slot = shield |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |armour = 170 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |aspeed = no |class = Ranged |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 |image = Dragonfire shield (ranged) (uncharged) equipped.png |caption = A player wielding an uncharged dragonfire shield |tier = 50 }} Partial or fully charged |slot = shield |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |armour = 297 |life = 35 |prayer = 0 |aspeed = no |class = Ranged |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |magic = 0 |image = Dragonfire shield (ranged) equipped.png |caption = A player wielding a fully charged dragonfire shield |tier = 70 }} Trivia * In November 2012, the Evolution of Combat was released and with it two new forms of the Dragonfire Shield - Dragonfire shield (magic) and Dragonfire shield (ranged). Category:Augmentable items Category:Shields